Cut
by Rafaperez
Summary: 2x08. Ari finds Kate and they both have a moment. Established Relationship.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** 2x08. Ari finds Kate and they both have a moment. Established Relationship.

 **Cut**

 _I do not want to be afraid_

 _I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

 _I'm tired of feeling so numb_

 _Relief exists, I find it when I am cut_

 **Cut-Plumb**

Kate still couldn't get the image of Hayes, dead on the metal table, out of her head. She had killed an innocent man, though she'd had no choice. She closed her eyes, turning on the faucet and washing her face, trying to forget all that for a moment, and then she stared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She looked terrible, she thought.

Kate then leaned against the wall behind her, bringing a hand to her face, pulling her hair back before lowering it, punching the wall angrily.

"Damn it..." Kate squeezed her hand, feeling the pain radiate through her hand, and gradually she went down, until she was sitting on the floor, feeling her eyes burn. She knew she should get used to it, she was a federal agent, but the first time was difficult.

"Caitlin..." A soft, masculine voice with an accent called her.

Kate lifted her face, staring at the door and watching it close as a man approached her. He was a dark-haired, tanned man with a leather jacket and brown eyes that, despite everyone he'd killed, showed affection as he stared at her.

"Ari... I thought you were in the Middle East..." She murmured, raising her hand to rub an eye and to her surprise, he held her hand, examined it and saw that it was red.

"You didn't break it..." He murmured worriedly, running his fingers slowly over hers, seeing it wasn'tt fractured as well and he sighed.

He had to admit that he had been worried when he'd heard what had happened from inside sources. He knew Kate was a strong woman and agent, but it was hard to kill someone who, in the end, was innocent.

Kate shivered, staring into his eyes and forgetting for a moment why her hand was hurting. Because when she looked into his eyes, she always felt that everything would be all right.

"Come with me..."

And then he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her with him and Kate ended up with her face pressed against his chest, feeling his warmth and his scent, a mix of gunpowder and Hugo Boss that calmed her and she opened a small smile against his chest and he guided her to the bed where they removed their shoes and he left the jacket in the corner.

Kate lay down, feeling Ari lie down behind her, his chest pressed to her back and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he used his other hand to stroke her brown hair, comforting her and he smiled when she found his hand resting over her belly, entwining them and she turned her face to him, giving him a small smile, grateful that he was there and gently stroked his hand.

"Thank you Ari..."

"You'll be fine." He promised her and knew he was right. In time, it would get better, it had been like that for him at the beginning of his Mossad training, not that Kate was going to become a killer agent like him. "How are you feeling, Caitlin?"

"I..." Kate sighed, searching for the words to describe this bad feeling, as she continued to caress his hand and felt his hand play with the ends of her hair, but paying attention. "I feel hurt..."

"I'll help you feel better..." Ari whispered in her ear in a hoarse voice. It would make her relax, he didn't like to see Kate hurting.

And in that moment she forgot what had happened, her heart racing, and then the man turned her to him, feeling her warm breath on his face and, seeing Kate's darkened eyes, Ari felt his own body react, his blood being pumped faster.

"Help me then..." Kate whispered close to his lips, feeling loved and okay in Ari's arms and then, his lips met hers in a kiss full of passion.

Kate then took her hands to Ari's back, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him over her, parting her lips for his tongue and she shivered as she felt a hand going inside her blouse, caressing the bare skin of her waist as they deepened the kiss.

Ari then lowered his lips to her neck, giving little bites there, before kissing the spot and Kate sighed, running a hand down his back, inside his shirt, feeling his skin and she whispered in his ear:

"I love you Ari..."

"I love you too, Caitlin..." He told her against her neck, before looking at her with a beautiful smile and then, he kissed her lips again and she corresponded. They knew she would be all right.


End file.
